1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to novel compounds which have retinoid-like biological activity. More specifically, the present invention relates to but-3-en-1-ynyl compounds which are substituted in the 1-position by an aromatic or heteroaromatic acid or ester, and on the 4-position by an alkyl-substituted 1,2-epoxycyclohexanyl moiety. The aromatic acid function may also be converted to an alcohol, aldehyde or ketone, or derivatives thereof, or may be reduced to --CH.sub.3.
2. Related Art
Compounds which have retinoid like activity are well known in the art, and are described in numerous United States and foreign patents and in scientific publications. It is generally known and accepted in the art that retinoid like activity is useful for treating animals of the mammalian species, including humans, for curing or alleviating the symptoms and conditions of numerous diseases and conditions. In other words, it is generally accepted in the art that pharmaceutical compositions having a retinoid like compound or compounds as the active ingredient are useful as regulators of cell proliferation and differentiation, and particularly as agents for treating dermatoses, such as acne, Darier's disease, psoriasis, icthyosis, eczema and atopic dermatitis, and for treating and preventing malignant hyperproliferative diseases such as epithelial cancer, breast cancer, prostatic cancer, head and neck cancer and myeloid leukemias, for reversing and preventing atherosclerosis and restenosis resulting from neointimal hyperproliferation, for treating and preventing other non-malignant hyperproliferative diseases such as endometrial hyperplasia, benign prostatic hypertrophy, proliferative vitreal retinopathy and dysplasias, for treating autoimmune diseases and immunological disorders (e.g. lupus erythematosus) for treating chronic inflammatory diseases such as pulmonary fibrosis, for treating and preventing diseases associated with lipid metabolism and transport such as dyslipidemias, for promoting wound healing, for treating dry eye syndrome and for reversing and preventing the effects of sun damage to skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,098 describes but-3-1-ynyl compounds which are substituted in the 1-position by an aromatic acid or ester, and on the 4-position by an alkyl-substituted -1-cyclohexene moiety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,947 describes but-3-1-ynyl compounds which are substituted in the 1-position by a heteroaromatic acid or ester, and on the 4-position by an alkyl-substituted -1-cyclohexene moiety. The compounds described in these patents have retinoid-like biological activity.